The transepithelial transport mechanisms of isolated ciliary body and iris preparations obtained from normal rhesus monkey eyes are being studied. Concentration of para-aminohippurate by these preparations has been demonstrated. Tissue culture techniques for the iris and ciliary body pigmented epithelium are being developed in anticipation of exploring anion transport mechanisms in cells grown in culture.